Invisible Red String
by RabidBat
Summary: Lavi goes on a mission with Lenalee, where and accident brings them closer together. Lavi/Lenalee.


So I love Lavi/Lenalee, but there aren't many stories with this pairing. Please forgive me, this story takes place in a very cold and snowy climate... I live in the desert and may not be accurate since snow is fairly foreign to me.

The story is based off of the cabin in the snow theme. I OWN NOTHING!

Enjoy!

…...

Lavi blew a steady stream of smoke from his lungs into the cool night air. The warmth from the cigarette did little to fight the frigid air, but calmed his mind into not thinking about the cold. He took in another puff and held it there for a brief period before releasing the smoke into the air. He watched the smoke fly up into the air before a breeze swiftly cleared it from the sky. There was no moon tonight, making the milky way seem brighter as it poured across the sky.

He liked this spot. It was quiet and away from all the commotion that goes on in the Order. The balcony was rarely used, aside from him and a few guys from the science department from what he knew.

A chilly breeze made goosebumps rise across his skin.

He could hear light footsteps walking towards his direction from inside the tower, then stop. He felt someone's gaze on this back through the glass balcony door, but pretended not to notice. The sound of the door opening was followed by a disappointed sigh by Lavi, knowing that his alone time was over.

The lightly placed footsteps told him that his visitor was Lenalee, but it was her hand resting on his right shoulder that confirmed it.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked, a hint of concern scorching the tips of the word.

"Hey, Lenalee." Lavi replied without looking, knowing that turning to look at her would be pointless since his right eye was covered by a patch, and he really didn't want to change his pose to meet her gaze.

"Why are you out here all alone?" She asked.

"Just hiding from Bookman for a few minutes." Lavi said. "He has been making me transcribe scrolls all day in that cramped room."

"Well I know something that may cheer you up." Lenalee said. "Komui has a mission for you."

Fuck it.

Lavi turned to look at her, stretching his neck a little farther than most people would, so that he could get her in the sight of his left eye.

"Oh?" He asked, interested. "Where to?"

"Sweden."

Lavi smirked at the answer. He had been to Sweden a few times in his travels with Bookman. He enjoyed his time there, minus one aspect...

"Sorry, I forgot you can't see out of that eye." Lenalee moved to sit in the chair across from Lavi after she realized her mistake. Lavi smirked again.

"It's ok, Allen does it a lot too." Lavi said, politely. "Who am I going with?"

"Yours truly!" She grinned widely.

"Well make sure you bring a good coat, it's winter and Sweden is very cold this time of year." Lavi said.

"Yep, I'm bringing the same one I used for our trip to the Carpathians." She smiled.

"We may need something a little warmer than that." Lavi smiled back. "Hey, wait... Komui is sending us together... just the two of us?"

"Yeah, why?" Lenalee cocked her head to the side.

"Because, knowing your brother, he's not exactly keen on sending you off alone with a man." Lavi playfully smirked, making her laugh.

"I volunteered to go to Sweden, but he wanted someone who has been there before to go with me." Lenalee said. "Bookman was supposed to go too, but some injured finders will be here in a few days and he will need to be here for them."

Lavi put his cigarette to his lips and inhaled again before tossing the butt over the side of the balcony.

"Well, I think we should get ready to go then." He stated, standing up. Lenalee stood up as well and followed him inside.

…...

…...

Lavi and Lenalee made their way off of the ferry, the salty air making the cold seem colder. The darker, northern winter sky made daylight look like dusk.

"Welcome to Sweden." Lavi announced to his partner, setting his pack down.

"I was expecting to be dropped off at a town at least." Lenelee said, looking around at the icy shoreline.

"This is as far as the ferry will take us, we are headed to a town at the tip of this fjord, but the ice wont allow the boat to go any further in." Lavi explained. "We need to make the rest of the way on our own."

"How far is it?" She asked.

"If we take my hammer, then no more than a few hours, otherwise it would be a 3 day walk." Lavi said, looking over the ice to try and spot the town, but it was too far. "The fastest route would be over the ice sheet."

"Well my vote goes to the hammer, I don't want to be in this cold longer than I half to." Lenalee stated.

Lavi smiled and pulled out his hammer.

"BIG HAMMER, LITTLE HAMMER," he yelled. "GROW, GROW, GROW!" The hammer grew to its largest size and Lavi set the head of it firmly into the snow. He sat on the handle and waited for Lenalee to join him.

"EXTEND" Lavi shouted once she was on, the sudden rush forward causing her to grab onto Lavi closely. She realized how warm Lavi was compared to the cold air rushing past her, so she continued to hug to him tightly, not realizing that a blush had made it's way to Lavi's cheeks.

The cold wind made it too loud to hear each other, so they just rode in silence, both enjoying the bit of warmth they got from the other person. Their altitude was much colder than when they were on the ground, and the winds were very strong and frigid. The ice below was very wide, with a few pools where the water reached the surface.

Lavi felt Lenalee's arms shiver. He knew that she must feel much colder than him with that small skirt on. He quickly pulled off his scarf and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, Lavi." He heard her mumble as she put it on, although Lavi saw no difference in how much she was shivering. He knew that not moving was making her lose heat fast, so he decided to land. He brought the hammer down to a thick area of ice away from the center where the pools were.

"Why are we stopping?" Lenalee asked.

"You are getting too cold." Lavi said. "Walking will warm you up. We have already cut off about half of the trip in just an couple hours, so we have time to walk a little."

The two continued on by foot with Lavi tapping his hammer across the ice to test how strong it was. The ground, although icy, was warmer than flying, however Lavi could tell that Lenalee was silently struggling with the cold.

They continued to walk for about an hour before both of them felt a chill run down their spine and froze.

"We are being watched, Lavi." Lenalee stated.

"Yeah, and I don't think it's the welcoming committee." Lavi's eye scanned the horizon for any signs of akuma.

Suddenly, many cracks formed their way across the ice sheet they were standing on, making the heavy ice block now as fragile as newspaper.

"Lenalee, RUN!" Lavi yelled as they ran across the ice sheet to get to shore. One of Lavi's steps landed on a very lose piece and he found himself waist deep in water.

"LAVI!" Lenalee yelled to him.

"Keep going! I'm ok!" Lavi yelled back as he made his way out of the sinkhole. He again began running behind her, the cold water still biting at his legs.

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!" Lenalee yelled as her boots transformed and she flew over to Lavi. "Hang on!" She said reaching to him, Lavi reached out and held her hand as she lifted him up and flew them both in the direction of land.

However, before they could reach it, an akuma burst through the ice in front of them and immediately started firing at them.

Lavi let go of Lenalee and grabbed his hammer but before he could activate it, the akuma slammed it's body into Lenalee, both went crashing through the ice to the water below.

"LENALEE!" Lavi yelled, running to the pool of water the akuma had made and diving in.

The water was dark, but he could easily see the light from Lenalee's innocence and the akuma making it's way to her. The akuma never saw the hammer coming, shattering through it as if it were glass before exploding.

Lavi swam as fast as he could to Lenalee, who seemed unconscious. Once he got to her, he held on and started swimming to the surface.

The now calm pool of water was again disturbed as Lavi crashed through the surface with Lenalee. He pulled her out and started feeling for a pulse. He felt a very faint one and started pushing on her chest to start CPR. He then opened her mouth and pinched her nose close and took in a big breath before pressing his mouth to hers and blowing air into her lungs. He pulled back and started to take in a second breath when she started coughing. He turned her onto her side as she spat out some water onto the ice.

She weakly opened her eyes to look at Lavi.

"Lavi... I'm-m-m-m... so-o-o-o... co-o-old." Even her voice was shivering.

Lavi lifted her up into his arms, bridal style, and started to walk to the shore with her.

"I know," He said, holding her close. "Just stay with me...D-d-don't fa-a-all asle-e-e-e-ep." Damn, now he was shivering too.

He looked along the shore and saw what looked to be a man-made structure no too far away, so he made his way towards it.

"Lenalee, th-th-there's a house over there... we can wa-a-arm you up in there." But his words fell on deaf ears as Lenalee had passed out in his arms.

He quickly made his way to the structure, and with good timing as Lavi noticed ice forming on their clothes from the cold water. When he got to the entrance of what appeared to be a small cabin, he banged on the door. No lights were on inside and there was no smell of a fire, which would be unusual for this time of year. He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked, so he made his way in with Lenalee.

Inside it appeared to be a fishing cabin with just a wood fireplace with a stack of dry wood next to it, and a large folded blanket and pillows on the ground. There was no furniture and the space was fairly small.

Lavi laid Lenalee down and rushed to the fireplace. He put some wood in and pulled out a bag from his pocket. Inside the bag was where he kept his matches and his cigarettes, to keep them dry. He struck a match and was able to start the fire, albeit very slowly. Once he knew it wouldn't die if he left it, his attention turned back to Lenalee. He knew that the freezing cold clothes on their bodies could send them into hypothermia if they didn't get removed.

"Please forgive me Lenalee." He said, mentally adding 'and Komui,' before beginning to remove her garments.

As much as he acted like a pervert, that really wasn't who he was. That was just "Lavi's" persona. Each identity he has ever had all had small quirks, and Lavi's was to faun over beautiful girls. As much as he secretly cared for Lenalee, he could never take advantage of her in the state that she is in.

He peeled off all of her clothing, trying his best to only look at her when he really needed to see what he was doing, and then laid her on the blanket that he spread out and then folded it over her. He then hung her clothes near the fire to dry.

Now was the biggest dilemma... he also needed to remove his clothes to keep himself from freezing, but there was only one blanket. It was definitely big enough for 2 people, but the thought of Lenalee waking up to find herself naked will be a big enough shock to her, the last thing she needs on top of that is to find Lavi naked with her.

His answer was given to him when Lenalee stirred.

"Lavi?" She mumbled.

"Yes, Lenalee?" He said, kneeling close. "I'm here."

"Please..." She whimpered. "Come keep me warm."

Not sure how coherent she was, Lavi didn't care anymore. He stripped down so that all he was wearing was his eye patch and put his clothes with hers and settled down into the blanket with Lenalee. As soon as she felt the covers move and him get under with her, she immediately pressed her body to his, startling him a bit, but he then wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

The two laid there, shivering. Lavi could feel sleep approaching fast, but before he could drift off he felt her press her lips to his, then she snuggled her face into the groove of his neck.

Lavi smiled as the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

…...

…...

Yes, I know... Lavi doesn't smoke in the Anime or Manga, but in this story he does.

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
